Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier
by Alea-Kahlan
Summary: Au début ils étaient 16 au bout de quarante jours au milieu de nul part sur une île déserte il n'en reste plus qu'un. Lequel? Vous le saurez en regardant Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

Ceci n'est pas vraiment le premier épisode c'est juste la formation des équipes, un avant goût de l'aventure qu'ils vont vivre

**Chapitre 1 : Formation des équipes**

Bienvenue à cette première édition de Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier.

Le principe de ce jeu est simple : seize candidats vont être abandonnés sur un île déserte avec le strict minimum pour survivre. Au bout de quarante jours il n'en restera plus qu'un qui empochera les 100 000 gallions mis en jeu.

Voici nos candidats :  
Luna Lovegood  
Ginny Weasley  
Pansy Parkinson  
Georges Weasley  
Goyle  
Parvati Patil  
Lavande Brown  
Crabbe  
Ron Weasley  
Neville Londubat  
Fred Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Cho Chang  
Padma Patil  
Draco Malefoy  
Harry Potter

Les candidats sont sur un radeau et à mon top ils vont sauter à l'eau et rejoindre à la nage la plage. Sur la plage ils trouveront un objet qui les répartira dans une des deux équipe puis il traverseront l'île pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous.

Draco : Quoi on doit nager. C'est quoi cette histoire  
Hermione : Tu pensais à quoi quand tu t'es inscrit que c'était une croisière au club med  
Draco : Je t'ai pas causé Miss je sais tout mieux que tout le monde.

Colin Crivey (le présentateur de Koh Lanta pour ceux qui savent pas) : Top départ.

Les candidats plongent et commence à nager ce qui n'est pas très évident avec un sac sur le dos. Bientôt certains candidats sont en difficultés ce qui est le cas de Neville, Crabbe et Goyle qui peinent à avancer mais qui sont aidé par leurs camarades enfin Neville est aidé par Hermione et Harry.

Les premiers naufragés mettent le pied sur l'île et découvrent une caisse, ils l'ouvrent et découvrent huit foulards jaune ainsi que huit foulards rouges et...  
le Choixpeau Magique !

Ron : qu'est qu'il fait ici ce chapeau?  
Le Choixpeau : _Je suis ici pour vous répartir  
Dans quelle équipe vous irez  
Je dois le choisir  
Rouge ou jaune le choix j'ai  
Sur votre tête mettez moi  
Car c'est à moi qu'appartient le choix._

Les naufragés obéirent donc sans trop rechigner

Harry : Il a encore réussit à nous la caser sa chanson  
Ron : Oui il a pas loupé l'occasion

Finalement l'équipe rouge fut composée de Draco, Fred et Georges, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, Lavande et Parvati  
Et les jaunes de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Cho, Luna, Crabbe et Padma.

Colin, transplanant de nul part : maintenant que les équipes sont formées je vous remets une carte de cette île à chaque équipe et je vous demande de me donner vos objets précieux pour que vous ne les abîmiez ou perdiez pas. Ils vous seront rendu dès que vous quitterez le jeu  
Et donnez moi aussi vos baguettes

Tous les candidats : Quoi !

Colin : oui vous m'avez bien entendu vous n'avez pas le droit à vos baguettes : vous êtes des naufragés et vous devez survivre donc vous n'avez que le nécessaire. Vous gagnerez quelques objets dans les épreuves de conforts

Après avoir récupéré les baguettes de tout le monde sans de difficulté enfin presque : il avait fallu l'arracher des mains de quelques candidats qui comptait s'en servir pour expédiez le présentateur en Antarctique. Les naufragés s'engouffrèrent dans la jungle pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous marqué, avec pour seul aide une carte, une boussole et leur tête.

Que va-t-il leur arriver vous le saurez dans le premier épisode de Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier…

------------------------------------------------------------  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu  
Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez  
Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues

Kahlan


	2. Épisode 1

**Chapitre 2 : Episode 1 : Premier jour et première épreuve**

Réponses au reviews:  
**_Episode 1  
_**  
Résumé de l'épisode précédent :  
Nos seize candidats ont débarqué sur une île au décor paradisiaque : cocotier et plage de sable fin près de l'écosse bien sur nous avons apporté quelques modifications au climat Les naufragés ont été répartit en deux équipes : les rouges avec Draco, Fred et Georges, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, Lavande et Parvati et les jaunes : Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Cho, Luna, Crabbe et Padma. Les deux équipes doivent maintenant traverser l'île pour atteindre le point de rendez vous.  
Je rappelle qu'ils n'ont que le strict nécessaire pour survivre donc qu'on les a privé de leur baguette.  
Place à l'aventure...

Chez les Rouges :  
Hermione en regardant la carte : donc nous sommes là et il faut que nous nous rendions là bas.  
Draco : Bravo Miss je sais tout tu sais lire "Vous êtes ici" et "point de rendez vous". Allez file moi la boussole et la carte et suivez moi  
Hermione : Parce que tu sais te servir d'une boussole maintenant la fouine.  
Draco : Ben c'est facile : tu lui dis "montre moi le chemin" et tu suis la direction qu'elle te montre Miss je crois tout savoir  
Hermione : Vas-y je te regarde  
Draco: Boussole montre moi le chemin

La boussole ne réagit pas, car elle n'est pas ensorcelée, ce n'est qu'une simple boussole typiquement moldue.

Hermione : Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant. Allez laisse moi faire.

Et Hermione pris la tête du groupe du groupe et s'enfonça dans la jungle.  
De leur côté Fred et Georges étaient déjà en train de mijoter quelque chose

Fred : Tu crois que ça va marcher  
Georges : On verra bien de toute façon c'est pas nous qui allons le tester

Du côté des jaunes  
Les jaunes n'avaient pas vraiment consulté la carte et était directement parti à l'aventure.  
Pour eux traverser c'était aller tout droit, malheureusement dans un endroit comme celui ci avec des arbres de partout, dans tous les sens,... ils tournèrent vite en rond

Cho : Ça fait pas trois fois qu'on passe cet endroit  
Ron : De toute façon il n'y a rien de plus ressemblant à un arbre qu'un autre arbre  
Padma : J'en ai marre de marcher je suis fatiguée. Quand est ce qu'on arrive à la plage que je me repose un peu.  
Harry le nez presque sur la carte : D'après la boussole on devrait être aller à droite  
Ginny : Bon ben on repars  
Pansy : Mon Draco, lui il ne ce serait pas perdu, lui  
Ron : Va le rejoindre ton Draco alors, tu vas pas nous manquer.

Chez les Rouges  
Lavande : Aïe, je me suis tordu la cheville.  
Hermione : Marche un peu, c'est bon t'as rien on peut continuer

Au prix de quelques heures de marche sous la chaleur étouffantes, de plusieurs chevilles tordue (rien de grave je vous rassure) les deux équipe finirent par arriver au point de rendez vous, sur une plage à l'opposé de leur lieux d'arrivée.

---------------------------------  
Pub  
Achetez les livres chez Fleury et Bott  
Le best sceller de cette année Le cycle de la rose bleue  
Les plus belle robes sont chez Mme Guipure  
---------------------------------  
Résumé : les deux équipe sont enfin arrivées à leur point de rendez vous après quelques heures de marches et de conversations animées.

Colin : je vois que vous êtes tous là. C'est bien nous allons pouvoir commencer la première épreuve de confort et l'équipe qui l'emportera obtiendra le feu

Pansy : Parce qu'on a pas le feu, et l'eau chaude on a l'eau chaude et où est ce qu'on dort  
Lavande : Oui elle a raison on va pas dormir par terre quand même  
Colin : Ben euh... Vous verrez c'est une surprise  
Alors le principe de cette épreuve est simple : la première équipe arrivée en entier ici et qui aura allumé son flambeau gagnera

Le parcours commence dans l'eau, toute l'équipe est attachée à une corde et il faut la suivre d'abord dans la mer, puis sur la plage puis traverser une partie de la jungle pour aller chercher une torche puis une long trajet sur la plage avec quelques obstacles pour rejoindre le flambeau.  
Colin : Prêts partez ! Les deux équipe s'élance, elle sont au coude à coude pour l'instant aucune ne prend l'avantage, elle ressortent de l'eau en même temps. L'équipe rouge prend la tête de la course sur la plage mais perd son avance quand il s'agit de traverser un obstacle constitué de branches dans tous les sens, les jaunes prennent donc de l'avance sur cet obstacle.  
Ils prennent leur flambeau en premier et entame la dernière partie du parcours avec une certaine avance. Il ne leur reste que deux obstacles une palissade à grimper et un obstacle où il faut creuser pour passer dessous Les rouges sont derrière et essaient de combler leur retard. Les jaunes passent la palissade et commence à creuser. Les rouges ont refait leur retard et creuse aussi  
Les jaunes se glissent par le trou qu'ils ont fait et courent vers leur flambeau. Les rouges les talonnent

Et c'est les Jaunes qui allument leur flambeau les premiers

Colin : Félicitation, vous l'avez bien mérité voici le FEU!  
Les rouges vous repartez sans le feu  
Ce sera à vous de le faire ou alors de le gagner dans une autre épreuve

Voici deux pirogues avec une carte de l'emplacement de votre campement. Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne installation sur vos îles

Comment les deux équipes vont trouver leur campement, comment va se faire l'installation, des tensions vont-elles apparaître, vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier

------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est fini, je sais que j'ai pas trop respecté la vrai émission mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire 4 jours d'aventure pour ce chapitre alors je vais prendre quelques libertés avec ça et faire un épisode/chapitre par jour d'aventure  
en tout cas je mettrai à chaque fois les la pub et les résumés car c'est une partie de l'esprit Koh Lanta

Kahlan

Ps: une petite review please ça fait (très ) plaisir à l'auteur et ça prend 5 secondes


	3. Épisode 2

Merci pour vos reviews  
Voici la suite, bonne lecture

_**Episode 2 : Installation du campement**_

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :  
Les Jaunes ont gagné l'épreuve de confort et ont le feu. Chez les Rouges pas de feu. Les deux équipes doivent gagner leur île à bord de pirogue.

Chez les Jaunes  
Cette fois les Jaunes consultent la carte qu'on vient de leur remettre avant de partir à l'aventure. Après avoir ainsi repéré leur île, ils rejoignent à la nage leur pirogue. Six des naufragés s'installent dessus et commencent à pagayer et deux autres, Harry et Ron nagent à côté.

Du côté des Rouges  
Tous les rouges sont dans la pirogue. et chez eux ça rame ou plutôt ça écope.

Draco : Goyle ! Descend de là, on va tous couler.  
Goyle : Je sais pas nager.  
Drago à Goyle : Incapable. à tout le monde : il faut qu'il y en aie deux qui nagent à côté, sinon on va couler.  
Hermione : T'as qu'à commencer par descendre le premier  
Draco : Et toi tu restes sur la pirogue. A non pas question. Vas y donc toi même

Hermione : Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas qu'on descendent tous et qu'on laisse Monsieur tout seul dessus la pirogue pendant qu'on fait avancer Monsieur ?

Draco : Très bonne idée, on a qu'à faire ça

Hermione : Je vais le …..  
Fred et Georges : Arrêtez ! On va y aller.

La pirogue rouge allégée met le cap sur l'île tandis que les Jaunes sont presque arrivés dans la leur.

Sur l'île des Jaunes.  
Arrivés les premiers dans leur île, les Jaunes s'organisent immédiatement en se répartissant les tâches

Harry : Ginny et Luna, Vous irez cherchez le point d'eau.  
Ginny ne refusant jamais rien à Harry : Ok pas de problème  
Harry : Ron et moi on se charge de faire un abri.  
Cho : Il nous faut du bois pour le feu. Padma tu viens avec moi on va en cherchez.  
Padma : Ok  
Crabbe : J'ai faim  
Harry : Va donc chercher de quoi manger pour tout le monde. Va avec Pansy  
Pansy : Si mon Draco était là…  
Harry : Il est pas là alors va falloir que tu fasses sans.

Finalement quand le soir arriva, un campement avait été dressé.  
Ron, Harry aidés par les filles dès qu'elle étaient revenues avaient monté un abri assez confortable et étanche.  
Le feu brûlait et permis de faire cuire les coquillages ramenés par Pansy et Crabbe.

Et c'est calmement que les Jaunes s'endormirent pour leur première nuit dans leur île.

Chez les Rouges  
Les huit Rouges arrivèrent tant bien que mal sur leur île.

Lavande : Eh c'est désert!  
Parvati, effondrée : Comment on va faire, il n'y a personne.  
Hermione : On est des naufragés, on doit survivre et on survivra. Bon il faut trouver le point d'eau, faire un abri, trouver de quoi se nourrir, et ramener du bois pour le feu…  
Draco : Depuis quand tu commandes?  
Hermione : Depuis que tu sais lire une carte.

Tout de suite, les tensions avaient éclaté sur l'îles des Rouges.

Lavande : Je meurs de soif. Ma gourde est vide  
Parvati : Moi aussi  
Hermione, sautant sur l'occasion : Allez donc cherchez le point d'eau vous pourrez ainsi boire autant que vous voudrez.  
Fred : Georges et moi on va se charger de faire un abri.  
Hermione : Avec Neville on va chercher du bois pour le feu.  
Draco ne ratant pas Hermione : Et tu vas le faire comment le feu?  
Hermione : Tu verras bien.  
Draco : On verra ça ou plutôt on verra rien du tout.  
Draco : Goyle viens on va cherchez à manger.

Le soir commençait à tomber chez les rouges et toujours pas de feu. L'ambiance était tendue. Lavande et Parvati avait tourné en rond pendant des heures avant de trouver le point d'eau.  
Fred et Georges avaient tant bien que mal fait un abri mais il n'avait pas l'air très étanche.  
Et au repas il n'y avait que quelques noix de coco pour toute l'équipe.

Ce fut donc dans le froid et avec la faim que les Rouges se couchèrent.

Pub  
Les meilleures Chocogrenouilles sont chez Honeydukes  
Envoyez toutes vos beuglantes depuis la Poste de Pré au lard

Résumé de la première partie :  
Les Jaunes s'installent sur leur île. Chez les Rouges l'ambiance et les relations sont tendues. En plus ils n'ont pas le feu

Deuxième jour de l'aventure

Le soleil se lève sur les deux îles.

Les jaunes s'éveillent lentement et commence la journée par un bon petit déjeuner fait de noix de coco et de coquillages cuits. Ensuite les naufragés s'occupent des tâches importante : l'eau, le bois pour le feu, de quoi manger puis ils s'accordent une petite séances de baignade dans les eaux turquoise de la mer.

Chez les Rouges, le réveil est plus rapide, les aventuriers ont très mal dormi, attaqués par les moustiques et gênés par la faim.

Sentiments des naufragés pris à l'écart des autres  
Lavande : J'ai très mal dormi, on s'est attaqué par les insectes. Ça me gratte de partout, en plus on a mal dormi, la cabane était pas étanche et il a plu pendant la nuit.

Hermione : C'est vrai que la nuit était pas très confortable mais dès qu'on aura du feu tout ira mieux. Hier j'y étais presque on avait obtenu de la fumée. Il faut persévérer et je vais réessayer aujourd'hui

Georges : C'est vrai que le toit de la cabane avait quelques fuites enfin surtout au dessus de Draco, Goyle et Lavande...

Draco : Je sais pas comment ils ont fait le toit mais j'ai été trempé cette nuit. En tout cas , j'en ai assez de Miss je fais tout mieux que tout le monde. Elle veut faire le chef mais elle en a pas les capacité. De toute façon on a toujours pas de feu alors qu'elle avait assuré qu'on en aurai. J'espère qu'elle a compris la leçon. on s'improvise pas chef tout seul.

Hermione, Fred et Georges ainsi que Neville, se relaient pour frotter les deux bouts de bois afin de faire du feu  
Hermione : Il faut frotter les deux bout de bois et garder la cendre produite c'est ça qui allume le feu. Je l'ai lu dans "Comment survivre tout seul dans la jungle"  
Fred : Ca va on a compris ça fait cinq fois que tu le répètes.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils obtiennent de la fumée, et vers midi le feu prend finalement après plusieurs heures d'effort.  
Et au repas il purent ainsi manger leur premier repas chaud depuis deux jours.  
Le soir l'équipe est mieux organisée mais des rivalités restent présentes entre certains membres surtout pour prendre la place de Leader.

Sur l'île des Jaunes  
Au campements des Jaunes, on a déjà pris ces repères, certains sont partis explorer l'intérieur de l'île pour trouver de quoi manger et le soir ils rentrent avec des noix de coco et un peu d'igname. Les autres, se sont occupés du campement de son organisation en faisant des bancs avec des troncs de palmier, et en tressant des feuilles de palmier dans le but de faire une espèce de panier...

Sentiments des naufragés pris à l'écart des autres  
Harry : Finalement le campement est pas si mal que ça, on mange bien et on dort pas trop mal. On a du feu et l'équipe s'entend assez bien mis à part quelques petites choses

Pansy : Si mon Draco était là on dormirait pas par terre et on mangerai pas ces coquillages tout bizarres, en plus lui il trouverait un moyen d'être pas déranger la nuit par ces drôles de bruits. Et on se ferait pas attaquer par les insectes.

Ron : On est pas trop mal sur cet île mais Harry c'est auto proclamé chef et prend toutes les décisions on a pas vraiment le temps de proposer quelques choses avant lui.

Et le soir quand le soleil se couche, les naufragés se couchent fatigués mais rapidement ils s'endorment.

Que va-t-il se passer le lendemain? Comment vont évoluer les tensions chez les Rouges. Les jaunes resteront ils unis très longtemps?  
De nouvelles épreuves, de nouveaux défis, une nouvelle journée des seize naufragés.  
Vous aurez tout ça en lisant le prochain épisode de Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier.

_**Rar :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews._

**_  
_**_Shinokago : _Je suis heureuse que l'idée te plaise. je compte pas m'arreter, t'inquiète. Je vous réserve encore plein de surprises...

_Pier :_ Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'a plu tout autant

Kahlan


	4. Épisode 3

disclaimer : les perso ont à JKR et l'émission à TF1

Voilà la suite

Bonne Lecture

Épisode 3 : Épreuve et premier conseil

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

Les deux équipes ont mis pied sur leur île et ont installé leur campement mais des déjà des rivalité sont présente et la tension est très forte dans l'équipe rouge alors que chez les jaunes, une certaine tranquillité semble régner.

J : 3

Une nouvelle journée commence pour les naufragés.

Sur l'île des Jaunes

Cho : Regarder une bouteille avec un message.

Padma : Lis vite !

Ginny : Alors qu'est ce que ça raconte

Luna : Sûrement une nouvelle épreuve.

Cho : Tenir il vous faudra ou au conseil le choix se fera.

Crabbe : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Ron : Faut peut-être tenir quelque chose de lourd et le premier qui lâche a perdu.

Harry : Ou alors un truc d'équilibre.

Pansy : Si mon draco il était là…

Ron : Il est pas là alors tu nous embêtes pas avec.

Harry : Allez on y va.

Chez les Rouges

Lavande : Eh tout le monde venez là j'ai trouvé une bouteille avec un papier dedans.

Hermione : Sûrement la convocation pour une épreuve.

Draco : On aurait pas pu deviner ça tout seul.

Hermione : Oh ça va …

Parvati : Lis !

Lavande : Tenir il vous faudra ou au conseil le choix se fera.

Goyle : Je comprends rien.

Draco : Tiens ça change.

Hermione : Apparemment on doit tenir quelque chose…

Draco : Brillante déduction.

Neville : Oui c'est certainement quelque chose dans ce goût là

Hermione : Et si on perds on va devant le conseil.

Fred et Georges : Avec nous impossible de perdre.

Hermione : De toute façon l'important est de participer.

Draco : Mais oui après tout on vient au milieu de nul part avec rien, rien que pour le plaisir.

Sur l'île où se déroule l'épreuve

Colin : Bonjour ! J'espère que votre installation n'a pas été trop dur. Aujourd'hui vous êtes ici pour la première épreuve d'immunité et les perdants iront devant le conseil. Vous avez sur la plage deux cordes une pour chaque équipe reliées à une espèce de poulie au dessus de l'eau. A l'autre bout de la corde sera attaché un jaune ou un rouge et les autres en tirant sur la corde devront le maintenir au dessus de l'eau. Le premier qui touche l'eau à perdu. Vous devez décider qui va être suspendu à l'autre bout de la corde

Les Jaunes

Harry : il faut prendre le ou la plus légère.

Ron : Ginny ou Luna

Luna : Je pense que c'est Ginny

Ginny : Si j'ai bien compris c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Les Rouges

Fred : Il faut prendre la plus légère

Georges : Neville tu y vas ?

Neville : J'ai le vertige

Fred : Tu fermes les yeux

Hermione : Neville vas y s'il te plaît

Neville : Je euh…

Colin : Alors vous avez décidé. Les Jaunes qui sera porté

Les Jaunes : Ginny

Colin : Et pour les Rouges

Fred et Georges : Neville

Colin : 3, 2, 1 C'est parti

Les deux équipe soulèvent leur candidat et les maintiennent au dessus de l'eau. Pour l'instant pas de problème, les deux équipe sont à égalité

Colin : Dans dix seconde un ou une de chaque équipe quittera la corde

---------------------------------------------

Pub

Zonko : Toutes vos farces et attrapesy sont

Dragée Bertie Crochue un surprise à chaque fois

Fleury et Botts vos livres préférés y sont tous

----------------------------------------------

Résumé de la première partie  
Les naufragés sont convoqués à l'épreuve d'immunité où ils doivent maintenir un des leur au dessus de l'eau mais ils doivent quitter un par un la corde

Les Jaunes

Harry : Padma vas y.

Padma : ok pas de problème.

Les Rouges

Draco : Une des filles se dévoue.

Lavande : Je veux bien.

Parvati : et moi ?

Colin : 3, 2, 1 Top. Venez me rejoindre toutes les deux.

Les deux équipes sont toujours à égalité pour l'instant le poids est à peu près bien réparti sur tous les candidats.

Colin : On va augmenter la difficulté encore un candidat de chaque équipe va venir me rejoindre dans dix secondes

Les Jaunes

Ron : Luna

Harry : T'es d'accord

Luna : Ok

Les Rouges

Parvati : Moi, Moi

Hermione : Si tu veux

Colin : 3, 2, 1, Venez me rejoindre ici

Il reste maintenant cinq naufragé pour tirer la corde. Le poids commence à se sentir.

Colin : De nouveau dans dix secondes un ou une de chaque équipe me rejoindra

Les Jaunes

Pansy : Si mon draco il était là…

Harry : Va l'attendre sur le bord ton Draco.

Les Rouges

Draco : Hermione t'es la dernière fille donc c'est toi qui y va.

Hermione : Et pourquoi moi ?

Fred : Hermine on a pas le temps de faire un débat vas y tu régleras ça plus tard.

Hermione : Ce n'est que partie remise.

Colin : 3, 2, 1, Venez me rejoindre ici

Quelque minutes plus tard alors qu'il ne reste que quatre naufragés qui tirent la corde pour chaque équipe, un autres doit lâcher la corde et c'est Cho pour les Jaunes et Goyle pour les Rouges

Les candidats commencent à déployer toute leur intelligence pour tenir le plus longtemps : il y a la technique du « j'enroule la corde sur mes bras », la solution du « je me penche en arrière comme ça je me fatigue moins… »

Colin : vous êtes trois par corde, bientôt vous serez plus que deux

Draco et Ron lâche la corde dix seconde plus tard

Le poids commence à être de plus en plus dur à supporter et les deux candidats qui sont suspendu se rapproche un peu plus de la mer à chaque instant. Et il faut encore qu'un autre quitte la corde. C'est Harry et Fred qui lâchent. Maintenant Crabbe et Georges sont tout seul. Les deux candidats ne sont plus très loin du niveau de la mer.

Plouf ! Ginny tombe à l'eau

Colin : Ce sont les Rouges qui remporte cette épreuve. Georges venez là que je vous remette ce totem qui symbolise l'immunité de votre équipe jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve

Les Jaunes, rendez vous demain soir au conseil.

Qui sera éliminé chez les Jaunes. Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode de Koh Lanta : Version Sorcier.

Le Jeu Koh Lanta : Qui sera le premier éliminé, envoyé votre réponse dans une review, les gagnants seront inscrit à la fin du prochain épisode.

--------------------------------------------

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu

A bientôt pour la suite de Koh Lanta


	5. Épisode 4

merci à tous pour vos reviews (RAR à la fin)  
voici la suite

Episode 4 : Le Conseil

Résumé de l'épisode précédent :

Les Jaunes ont perdu la première épreuve d'immunité et devront éliminer un des leur le lendemain au conseil.

J : 3

Les Rouges rentrent à leur campement soulagés. En effet, ils ne passeront pas devant le conseil. Et c'est onc dans une ambiance presque calme que la journée se finit

Sentiments des naufragés pris à l'écart des autres

Georges : Je suis content d'avoir tenu. En même temps face à Crabbe je ne pouvais pas perdre, j'avais deux atouts imparables : un cerveau et un mental infaillible.

Lavande : C'est super qu'on est gagné cette épreuve. On a l'immunité. Par contre on a rien gagné pour notre confort. Ici on dort vraiment mal, on mange presque rien. Et c'est dur entre l'adjudante, Hermione et le critiqueur, Draco qui n'arrêtent pas. Et si ça continue je sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir

Fred : Avec Georges, on a prévu quelque chose pour dans pas longtemps. On va bien se marrer

Sur l'île des Jaunes

Ici l'ambiance est tendue. Le poids du conseil est partout présent. Et c'est dans une atmosphère pesante que le soleil se couche

Sentiments des naufragés pris à l'écart des autres

Harry : Mauvais choix stratégique. Crabbe n'aurait pas dû disputer la finale.

Luna : C'est pas grave d'avoir perdu. On se rattrapera plus tard. L'important n'est pas de gagner mais de participer

Crabbe : J'avais faim. J'ai pensé que plus vite c'était fini plus vite on rentrerai et plus vite on mangerai. Donc j'ai lâché.

Padma : A peine on est arrivé au campement après l'épreuve, Crabbe s'est jeté sur la nourriture. Il a tout mangé ce qui était prévu pour le soir et on a dû partir chercher de nouveau à manger pendant qu'il faisait sa sieste digestive. _Sur le point de craquer_ : On meurs de faim, je dors pas ou mal, je me fais attaquer par les insectes… J'en peux plus

J : 4

Le soleil se lève sur l'îles des rouges

L'équipe a l'air d'avoir plutôt bien dormi.

Lavande et Parvati préparent un petit déjeuner à base de noix de coco et de quelques fruits ramassés hier.

La journée passe tranquillement. Les rouges s'organisent pour effectuer les tâches du campement : ramassage du bois, aller chercher de l'eau, chasse, pêche… ainsi que réparation du toit qui avait quelques petites fuites au dessus de quelques naufragés : Draco, Goyle et Pansy

Les Jaunes, eux, se réveillent difficilement après une nuit assez pénible ponctuée de réveils à cause des cris de Padma qui hurlait dès qu'elle entendait un petit bruit. L'ambiance est donc très tendue pendant le petit déjeuner

En parlant de petit déjeuner

Ginny : Où sont les noix de coco pour le petit déjeuner ?

Padma : Quoi y a plus rien à manger

Ginny : Tout a disparu

Crabbe : Euh… J'ai eu un petit creux cette nuit…

Padma, sur le point de craquer : On dort pas, on se fait attaquer par des bêtes féroces, on a presque que rien à manger et cette abrutit de Crabbe mange notre petit déjeuner parce qu'il a un petit creux. J'en peux plus

Padma craque et fond en larme.

Ron : Ca va aller. On va chercher de nouveau des noix de coco pour le petit déjeuner.

Finalement les Jaunes déjeunent mais la journée commence vraiment mal. Et c'est dans les chuchotements, la tension et l'appréhension du conseil qu'elle se poursuit.

Le soleil se couche sur les aventuriers

Chez les Rouges, on passe une soirée agréable, enfin comme ça peut l'être sur un île déserte avec presque rien à manger. Et on pense très fort aux jaunes « Les pauvres, enfin tant que c'est pas nous »

Les Jaunes, eux, ont déjà fait leur sac et partent pour le conseil. Ils sont huit et quand il reviendront il ne seront plus que 7

Pub

Vous déprimez alors allez lire une fic de Vert. Le meilleur remède contre un coup de déprimes

Le cycle de la rose bleue et le retour de la rose bleue deux fics de jennie absolument géniales

La fusion et magic world de Kiatiara deux fic à lire au plus vite

Pub

Résumé de la première partie:

Les Rouges ont passé une journée assez sereine, alors que chez les Jaunes, des conflits sont apparus, Crabbe a mangé le déjeuner en pleine nuit et Padma a craqué

Le conseil :

Colin : Bienvenue les Jaunes. Vous êtes ici car vous avez perdu la première épreuve d'immunité

Crabbe, pourquoi avoir lâché la corde ?

Crabbe : J'avais faim, je voulais rentrer manger.

Padma : Quoi tu nous a fait perdre pour remplir ton estomac au plus vite.

Colin : Padma comment vous sentez vous après ces quatre jours ici

Padma : J'en ai marre, je dors pas , on mange pas, je me suis fais attaquer par des bêtes féroces te sanguinaires

Luna : Ca s'appelle des moustiques

Pansy : Si mon Draco était là, il n'y aurai pas de moustiques

Cho : Toi et ton Draco vous m'…..

Padma : Ce sont des bêtes dangereuses, on devrait leur interdire de piquer

Colin : Ron comment réagissez vous face à Harry qui semble avoir pris la place de leader de cette équipe

Ron : Bien, si L'équipe pense qu'il est le leader je pense pareil mais il aurait pu consulter les autres. 0 l'épreuve d'immunité j'aurai pu tenir plus longtemps que l'estomac de Goyle.

Goyle : Qu'es qu'il a mon estomac ? On va bientôt manger ?

Ginny : On a manger il y a une heure on va pas recommencer

Harry : Désolé Ron je pensais que Goyle serait plus fort mais j'avais oublier son estomac. La prochaine fois ce sera toi qui choisira

Colin : Il est temps de passé au vote.

Les candidats se lèvent un par un et vont voter.

Colin en montrant une urne en bois: Voici l'urne qui contient vos bulletins et le nom de la personne qui partira ce soir.

Padma

Crabbe

Crabbe

Padma

Deux voix contre vous Padma, deux voix contre vous Crabbe

Il reste encore quatre bulletins.

Padma

Padma

Padma

Padma

Padma venez me rejoindre avec votre flambeau

Padma avec six voix contre vous, ils vous ont éliminé. Ce choix est définitif et prend effet immédiatement

Si vous voulez leur dire quelque chose avant de partir

Padma : Bonne chance à tous et continuez le plus loin possible. Surtout toi Cho

Le pourquoi du comment des votes

Harry : Je vote Padma car elle est à bout de force

Ginny : Padma tu es fatiguée, tu craques. Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi

Pansy : Padma. Si mon Draco il était là il aurait fait pareil

Padma : Crabbe tu nous as fait perdre et tu manges notre petit déjeuner

Luna : Padma tu es plus dans l'aventure, tu craques tu sera mieux à Poudlard

Cho : J'ai décidé d'éliminer Crabbe car il nous a fait perdre et car il mange tout

Ron : Padma car elle est au bout de ses forces

Crabbe : Padma car elle pleure tout le temps et dis que je mange trop

Une nouvelle journée d'aventure, des nouvelles épreuves, dans le prochain épisode de Koh Lanta

RAR : merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait grand plaisir.

Angel Malfoy : Voilà la suite, hélas ce n'est pas Pansy qui est partie mais Padma.

Lyra Parry: t'inquiète je continuerai cette fic, je poste peu souvent mais je continue, pour les couple il leur reste encore pas mal de temps à vivre coincé sur cette ile donc qui sait ce qui se passera.

Mixi : je préfère respecter l'emission en faisant voter les candidats, ce qui leur donne une occasion de plus de s'exprimer.


End file.
